


a long time coming

by SyverneSien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Siblings, combined the schlatt and tubbo are brothers au with the jordan is tubbo's dad au, i wrote this in like... 5 minutes? been trying to get into drabbling more as an experiment, see how much storytelling i can do in a very short fic, theres more Lore here but i didnt want to explain it allllllll, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: Schlatt lies to Tubbo about their parents. Tubbo finds out the truth from his ghost.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	a long time coming

“Schlatt,” Tubbo asked one day when the two brothers were sitting together, “what happened to our parents?” He sipped at his apple juice, watching Schlatt tip his head back and look up at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

“They’re dead,” Schlatt replied bluntly. “Our father was a pirate captain. Our mother... I don’t remember.” This much Tubbo knew--this much Schlatt said every single time the topic was brought up.

“No, I mean… how did they die?” Tubbo said. “I’m not a kid anymore. You can tell me.” He looked up at his brother with a curious expression.

Schlatt sighed. “There was a storm, it was rough, we got separated, they didn’t make it,” he answered. “Father knew the risks. We’re lucky to have survived.”

Tubbo didn’t press the topic. But he did ask another question, a week later.

“What were our parents like?” Tubbo asked.

Schlatt slammed his hands down on his desk. “What does it matter, Tubbo?” he demanded. “They’re gone, I barely remember them, and we’ve only got each other. We’ve only got each other, Tubbo. They’re gone and-” Schlatt broke off, finishing the sentence under his breath, “-he’s never coming back.”

“...Schlatt?” Tubbo murmured, stepping around the desk to reach out to him. “I’m sorry, it’s just- you remember them and I don’t, and I just…”

“I have work to do, Tubbo,” Schlatt interrupted. “Leave me alone.”

“Yes, sir,” Tubbo replied quietly, and quickly exited the room.

When Tubbo laid flowers on Schlatt’s grave at the funeral, he whispered under his breath, “I’ll see you again someday, and Mom and Dad too.” It brought him some solace, knowing that his brother was finally reunited with their parents. Then, when Tubbo stayed behind after the rest of his friends had left, he heard a familiar voice.

“Stop crying, Tubbo, I was going to go sooner or later,” Schlatt’s ghost said, hovering, translucent and white, a few feet in front of him. “Listen, I… I don’t know how much time I have. I’m not exactly well-versed in being a ghost.”

“You’re not- you’re-” Tubbo stammered, eyes wide.

“We don’t have a mother, Tubbo,” Schlatt said sharply. “She never existed. And our father is alive.”

“I don’t understand,” Tubbo replied. “I don’t- how do we not have a mother? Why did you  _ lie _ to me?”

“Because we’re in danger,” Schlatt snapped. “You think that was a regular heart attack? Are you kidding me? No, I refused a deal and got my life snatched for it. You have to find our father and bring him back here to help you.” Schlatt leered over his grave, thin fingers curling on the headstone.

“W-who is our father?” Tubbo asked, taking a step back.

Schlatt paused. “They call him Captain Sparklez.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what's going on here, hey, neither do I  
> I came up with this concept this morning and decided to drabble about it. cool


End file.
